how our lives will forever change
by inusilver
Summary: bran new at this so be nice. this is an ongoing story of inuyasha and kagome and how lifes events will forever change there ways
1. Chapter 1

**Intro:**

_One day while walking the grounds of her families shrine in modern japan (which had been in the family for 500 years) she noticed has she was looking around she saw her cat and that he was running over to the grounds well house with something green in his mouth and to make sure that it wasn't something that could harm him she would follow him._

_Now looking back she's glad she did for un-benowns to her with this action her life would never be the same again._

**Chapter 1: Begginings**

_As she proceded into the well house she had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the differance in lighting. She was hesatant to fo into the well house at first due to the fact her grandfather had always told her and her brother that they should never go into the well house that it was dangerous. _

_When her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness she didn't see her cat anywhere and she begain to worry. So she finally got the courage to go in and look around. when she relized that she still didn't see her cat she then went in a little further to the well it's self and when she did she finally saw her cat._

_She thought to herself: you little brat what are you doing here? has the cat jumped up on the edge of the well she sat down and again thought: this well house isn't so bad! and at that moment she saw a blue light come up from the well and next thing she noticed is that she felt a pair of hands on her pulling her down the well. As the light faded away she relized that she was at the bottom of the well and she thought: I fell but I didn't get hurt that is so weird. Then she relized that this place was different, there was nolonger a roof over the well house: where am I. she said out loud as if someone were to answer. _

_As she started to climb out of the well she heard noises outside of it. When she finally make it to the top she saw what was making the sounds and she was in total shock. She thought to herself: What is that? Then she noticed it heading right towards her and she quickly jumped out of the way._

_At that moment she relized she was nolonger home. she noticed there were trees all around her and she thought: Mabey if I ran threw the woods I would lose this creatcher. _

_At that moment when she was running threw the trees she tripped on her shoe and and fell to the ground right infront of a huge tree that in some weird way looked so familiar to her but she couldn't figure out how and then she noticed him!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: where am I**

_She was mezemerized by the sight of him. He looked so peaceful like he was a sleeping angel. Yet something in her was awakend when she swa him and he seamed to sence it has well. For the first time in 50 years he awoke and at that moment the creatcher found her and began her attack._

_As she screamed the cratcher: What do you want with me? he spoke: she sences it in you and she wants it._

_In total aw she turned and looked at him and said: What did you say? and hes response was: she wants it. And as she was running away she yelled to him: she wants what? _

_Why are you being so stupid you its protector. Get me down from here and let me help you!( Unknow to her she was carring in her body a jewel that many people wanted as well as demons and he was one of them) and as she turned and looked at him she hust asked: why cant you get down yourself? (What she didn't relize is that he was pined to the tree with a very powerful arrow): because you stupid girl you put me here remember! Me! I did no such thing. I have never met you befor now. What ever just climb up here and remove this arrow. _

_At first she was very hesitant then all of a sudden the creatcher grabed her and said: finally it's going to be mine. As she said that she felt a sharp pain coming from her side and she saw a jewel come from her side. Just jas she took the jewel out the local prestis arrived to investigate what was making all comotion alang with some of the villagers. As she arrived and saw her she said to herself: ney it can't be she, she died but yet she tooks so much like her._

_Right has she finished saying that she noticed her and ran to her whin the creatcher threw her down. At the same time he yelled at her: Get me down from here you stupid wench!_

_As the pristess and villagers were protecting her she relized even with the number of people around now the creatcher was still winning. So she decided to go to him and ask him: Could you defeat that creatcher. At that moment she relized because she didn't notice befor but he wasn't completely human. That he had dog ears! She thought to herself: What is he and where am I. Of corse I can that demon is nothing to me. So she grabed the arrow to pull it out and as she did she heard the pristess say "NO". But it was to late, she had already grabed the arrow and puilled it out. _

_All of a sudden she was thrown to the ground and yelled: Hey what did you do that for im helping you remember. All he did was laugh t her and say: who said I need your help, I just needed you to remove that damn arrow. He then jumped up and begain fighting with the demon._

_It didn't take him that long to defeat the demon and then he turned his attintion to her because during the fighting some how she had recovered the jewel that was taken out of her at the same time the pristess noticed it has well and pulled out of her kimono a necklace and started chanting._

_In the mean time he was in full persuit of her but he failed to notice her chanting when all of a sudden he was stopped in mid pursuit by little glowing beads coming for him and befor he know it he had a necklace on him in which he couldn't remove so he decided to resume the pursuit. _

_The pristess yelled to the girl: say the words. And she looked at her and said: What words? The words that will calm him. Of course he didn't like the sound of that one bit so he went even faster in his pursute of her. In the mean time she was thinking in her head what the words might be and then it hit her and she yelled out loud: "SIT BOY'. _

_All of a sudden he was stopped mid pursuit and then he was laying face down tin the dirt for she found the words that the pristess was talking about._


End file.
